¿Posible o imposible?
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Por qué siempre es Yuuki? ¿Acaso... no valgo nada? Me llamo Okasawa Gina. Tengo 16 años y odio mi vida ¿Por qué? Porque estoy enamorada de alguien que no me corresponde... KanamexOC leve mención Zeki


**Hola a todos ^^! Bueno este es el primer one-shot que escribo y espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo.**

**Como todo el mundo sabe los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Matsuri Hino a excepción de mi OC Okasawa Gina.**

**Si podéis poner un review os lo agradezco^^**

**Gracias por leerlo y por darle una oportunidad y otra vez, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**¿Posible o imposible?**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Por qué siempre es Yuuki? ¿Acaso... no valgo nada? Fue lo único que pensé mientras miraba por la ventana, ignorando al profesor de historia. Me llamo Okasawa Gina y tengo 16 años. Tengo el pelo largo castaño chocolate por la cintura, ligeramente ondulado por las puntas. Mis ojos color dorado, grandes como los de un gato, son lo que más llama la atención sobre mí. Mi piel está ligeramente bronceada y soy de complexión delgada. Mido 1.68.

Voy a la academia Cross y tengo que decir que es bastante peculiar. Aquí hay dos tipos de clases: la clase de día y la clase de noche. ¿Curioso, verdad? La razón: los de día son humanos y los de noche son vampiros. No penséis que todos lo saben, soy una de las pocas privilegiadas que conoce el secreto de los de la clase nocturna, porque para la mayoría de humanos corrientes, ellos tan solo son un grupo de chicos guapísimos.

Y ahora viene la pregunta de... ¿En qué clase voy? En la clase diurna. Conclusión: Eres (es decir soy) humana... No exactamente. Más bien soy la prueba andante de que ambas especies son capaces de vivir en paz ¿Por qué? Pues porque soy medio vampiresa. Sí, mi padre es un vampiro y mi madre una dulce humana. Añado que mi padre no es un vampiro cualquiera. Es un purasangre y uno muy poderoso. Aunque para el resto del mundo y para protegernos, él supuestamente murió hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a esto he heredado algunas características que me diferencian de los demás: mis colmillos están más desarrollados que los de un humano pero menos que los de un vampiro y tengo una fuerza y una velocidad superiores a los de un ser humano.

A pesar de todo esto, odio mi vida ¿Por qué? Porque estoy enamorada de alguien que no me corresponde... Demasiado cliché... Kaname... Sí, estaba enamorada de él... ¿A que es un completo suicidio? Me he enamorado de él, que solo tiene ojos para su preciosa, delicada y dulce Yuuki. Le conocí cuando tenía 6 años. Mis padres eran unos buenos amigos de Kaien Cross y él les adoraba porque, aparte de que le apoyaban con su proyecto de paz, mi familia representaba que la convivencia entre vampiros y humanos se puede dar y que, incluso, puede surgir el amor entre ambas especies, sin importar el rango.

Total, que Kaien nos invitó a cenar y ese día coincidió que Kaname había ido a su casa. Al principio me quedé prendada de él, pero no me acercaba ni le hablaba por timidez y vergüenza. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban, no podía evitar sonrojarme. Había algo en él que no lo tenían los demás. Aquella noche también conocí a Yuuki. Me cayó demasiado bien, tanto que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Comencé a pasar más tiempo con Kaien, que me enseñaba muchas cosas sobre ambos mundos y, como consecuencia, también con Kaname. Cada vez que recuerdo todos los ratos juntos, todos los recuerdos creados, siento una gran nostalgia. En aquellos días todo era tan fácil. Recuerdo como cada vez que me sonrojaba, él se reía y me lamía mi mejilla, para luego decirme que era adorable cuando me ponía así.

Más tarde, con 12 años, entré en la academia Cross con una felicidad y alegría desbordantes. Vería a Kaname muchísimo más, sin saber que ahora, 4 años después, sería mi cruz. Todo empezó un estúpido día. Aquel en el que explotaría la burbuja en la que llevaba viviendo 6 años (habían pasado dos años desde mi llegada). Kaien, que era el director, me había mandado llevarle un recado a la clase nocturna. Al ir allí, me metí en la habitación de Kaname para transmitirle el mensaje. Estaba dormido y me dio pena despertarlo. Me acerqué con curiosidad, porque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había visto durmiendo. Parecía un ángel. Le aparté un mechón de pelo, tan solo para oírle susurrar lo que me destrozaría el corazón: Yuuki.

Ese acontecimiento marcó un antes y un después. La burbuja que había construido había comenzado a resquebrajarse y con ella, mi corazón. Empecé a darme cuenta de la mirada que Kaname le dirigía a Yuuki, de cómo sus ojos brillaban cuando decían su nombre, de los pequeños detalles que tenía con ella y aquello me dañaba de una manera que ni siquiera yo pude prever. Estaba completamente enamorada de Kaname y, aunque lo sabía, también fue en ese entonces cuando advertí, cuán hondos eran mis sentimientos. Lentamente, me fui distanciando de él. Antes de darme cuenta, ya casi ni nos veíamos tan solo durante la tarde, cuando teníamos que mantener a raya a las chicas de la clase diurna.

Y aún así, sigue doliendo como nadie imagina, a pesar de que mi corazón lata como un loco cuando le ve, a pesar de que sigo soñando con él, a pesar de que guardo la camisa que me dejó un día, a pesar de seguir atesorando cada uno de nuestros recuerdos, a pesar de que le amo como a nadie, duele hasta el punto de agonizar, hasta el punto de llorar gritando su nombre por las noches, hasta el punto de chillar de dolor desgarrándome la garganta.

Y no le odio, tampoco le culpo. A Yuuki menos, soy incapaz. Porque todo esto es culpa mía. Porque a pesar de que al principio me repetía que él nunca sentiría nada por mí, no puede evitarlo. No pude evitar enamorarme de Kaname Kuran, de sus intensos ojos carmines, de su suave y lacio pelo, de su inconfundible aroma, de su sensual voz, de su deslumbrante sonrisa, de sus dulces caricias, de sus pequeños gestos, de sus gentiles detalles...

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza, tenía que sacármelo de la mente. Por mucho que quisiera él nunca me amó, él no me ama y él nunca me amará... Esa era la realidad, la cruel realidad y no podía hacer nada. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando vi entrar al director en la clase.

¿Puede salir Okasawa-san un momento, por favor? - preguntó Kaien Cross al profesor.

Claro director Cross – respondió él, un poco sorprendido.

Muchas gracias – dicho esto Kaien fijó sus ojos ámbares en mí.

Me levanté y noté la mirada de toda la clase sobre mí. Salí del aula junto con él y nos dirigimos a su despacho. Él tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y yo delante.

¿Sabes por qué te he traído? - me preguntó serio. Yo suspiré.

Por mi renuncia a ser un Prefecto – respondí mirando al suelo.

Así era, había renunciado. No podía más, había llegado al límite. Lo hacía por pura supervivencia. Era eso o, agonizar hasta el final. Mi corazón ya no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de colapsar, se había cansado. Estaba harto de falsas fantasías, de esperanzas vanas, de ilusiones que nunca se harían realidad, de no ser correspondido, de ser apuñalado una y otra vez por la realidad. Y es que había aprendido a base de golpes que esto no llegaba a ninguna parte, que esto no era un cuento de hadas, que no había príncipe, que nunca lo hubo y que nunca lo habrá.

Por todo esto, había decidido cortar de raíz mi relación con Kaname. Hoy será el último día que le veré, hoy tendré el último recuerdo, hoy será el final. Si no era prefecta, no tendría que verle más porque nada más acabar las clases me iría a mi habitación y no tendría que verle.

¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? - cuestionó

Sí, estoy completamente segura – respondí dando una débil sonrisa.

¿Pude saber tus motivos? - volvió a preguntar. Agaché mi cabeza – Ya veo... Es por Kaname – más que preguntar afirmó y, sin saber porqué mis lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse. Él suspiró. - ¿No crees que no deberías dejar que tus sentimientos afectasen a tus responsabilidades?

¿Crees que no lo he intentado? - le pregunté alzando mi cabeza y viendo todo borroso – He aguantado 2 años y ya no puedo más. Me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta, llevo 10 años enamorada de Kaname, soñando con él, ilusionada porque algún día me correspondería. ¡Odio amarle tanto! Me odio por amarle así a pesar de saber que él nunca sería para mí.

Gina-chan – susurró.

Porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que él siempre ha amado a Yuuki. Para él sólo soy su amiga mientras que Yuuki es su mundo. Le amo tanto que soy incapaz de odiarlo y a Yuuki menos. La culpa es mía por enamorarme de quien no debía. ¿Puedes creerte que no fui consciente de esto hasta hace 2 años? ¡Qué ciega estuve! Pero lo he intentado Kaien, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, te prometo que he hecho lo imposible pero ya he superado mi límite. Mi corazón apenas sigue en pie, si continuo así... - bajé el tono de voz – Lo hago por pura supervivencia. Por favor, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de él y si le veo caeré una y otra vez. Será hasta que me olvide de él, lo prometo, luego volveré a ser prefecta. Te lo suplico quiero alejarme de él, duele demasiado – le pedí mientras tapaba mi cara con mis manos. Nadie me había visto antes así, nadie me había visto derrumbarme por Kaname.

No sabía que habías llegado tan lejos – comentó para luego suspirar – Está bien, hoy será la última ronda – aceptó.

Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaien – agradecí mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Antes de irme sentí como él me abrazaba. No pude contenerme, necesitaba desahogarme. Lloré como una niña pequeña en sus brazos.

Sabía que estabas enamorada pero hasta este extremo... - susurró

Arigatou Kaien. Sabes que siempre te he considerado como un padre, ¿verdad?

¡Aw! Soy tan feliz. Yuuki y Zero deberían aprender de ti – exclamó con cascaditas en los ojos – Bien ahora vete, que sea tu última ronda no quiere decir que llegues tarde. Pon tu mejor esfuerzo – exclamó

¡Hai! - no pude evitar sonreír.

El sol decaía lentamente. El ocaso era preciosos. Si no fuera por los gritos y chillidos histéricos de las chicas de la clase de día, sin duda sería un bonito paisaje para ser la última vez que le vería. Sí, el último adiós.

KYAA! IDOL-SEMPAI! WILD-SEMPAI! - chillaban las chicas.

Bang! - Aido les disparaba con el dedo haciendo que se desmayasen.

Suspiré. Ellas podían tener tan poco cerebro. Me daban vergüenza ajena. No pude evitar girarme. Me decepcioné al ver que, como siempre, Kaname se dirigía a hablar con Yuuki. Seguro que luego se iría a clases sin si quiera dirigirme una mísera mirada. ¿Por qué seguía esperando? Hoy era la última vez que le vería y todo por fin acabaría.

Gina-chan – oí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré. Era Ichijou Takuma.

Takuma-kun ¿Qué tal todo? - le pregunté con una débil y pequeña sonrisa. Él me miró largamente y quise echarme a llorar. Porque él lo sabía. Él sabía mis sentimientos y acababa de verme observar a Kaname con Yuuki.

¡Genial! - respondió con una sonrisa. Tan considerado de no sacar el tema cuando ve que no tengo casi fuerzas. Por eso era uno de mis mejores amigos. En ese instante Aido pasó al lado de nosotros coqueteando con las chicas. Suspiré con resignación.

Algunos no cambian – dije negando con la cabeza y Takuma se rió. Entonces me acordé. - ¡Oh! El otro día compré algo para ti – dije enseñándole la bolsa que llevaba. Me miro con curiosidad. - Tachaaaan! El último número de One Piece – Levanté triunfante para luego dárselo. Me miró con estrellitas en los ojos.

Arigatou Gina-chan – contestó abrazándome – Eres la mejor – No pude evitar reírme.

Cómo no corras, llegarás tarde – le avisé. Él sólo asintió.

Me despedí y antes de darme cuenta noté que alguien me empujaba por la espalda. ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de las fanáticas. Las odié aún más cuando advertí que chocaba contra el pecho de alguien. Tenía aquel aroma tan inconfundible y característico. Noté que pasaban sus brazos por mi espalda y alcé mi cabeza. Ojos carmines. Kaname. Al notar que me sonrojaba, me aparté de él y desvié mi mirada. Me llevé la mano a mi pecho. Odiaba que mi corazón latiese tan rápido en su presencia. Tenía miedo de que él lo oyese.

¿Estás bien Gina? - me preguntó amablemente. Su voz hacía estragos en mí. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Aunque lo negase, me encantaba como pronunciaba mi nombre. Le miré unas centésimas de segundo para volver a ladear ligeramente mi mirada.

¡H-hai! Arigatou gozaimasu Kuran-sama – le respondí. No quería decir su nombre. Me dolía demasiado despedirme de él y podía notar ese muro invisible que yo misma había levantado entre nosotros al distanciarme. Vi como sus ojos se abrían ligeramente, como si le hubiese pillado por sorpresa.

¿Kuran-sama? -preguntó en voz baja. Advertí un ligero destello de... ¿tristeza? ¿consternación? Creo que he visto mal. Una cosa estaba clara: él había notado la distancia que nos separaba.

¡Oe Kuran! - gritó Zero – Todos los demás se han ido así que lárgate de una vez – le espetó. Sí, se "aprecian" mucho.

Kaname me miró pero yo desvié mi mirada. Antes de darme cuenta, noté unos labios posarse en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y alcé mi cabeza. Me dirigió una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Volví a llevar mi mano a mi pecho con miedo de que mi corazón se saliese de su sitio. Latía frenéticamente. Con la otra mano me toqué ligeramente mi mejilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy que es el último día me hace caso? ¿Por qué ese beso en la mejilla? ¿Por qué me ha vuelto a recordar el porqué estoy enamorada de él? Sonreí tristemente.

Ya daba igual. No importaba todo lo que hubiese hecho. Este era el final, el adiós. Era hora de marchitar este amor no correspondido. Que seas muy feliz con Yuuki. Sayonara Kaname-kun.

Habían pasado 2 meses. Dos largos y desesperados meses sin verle. No puedo negar que he cambiado. Mis ojos ya no brillan, no me río, no sonrío y casi ni hablo. Apenas puedo tenerme en pie. Siento que me voy a romper en cualquier momento. Me muero por verlo y cada día es más difícil el resistirse a observarle por las tardes. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Yuuki me pide todos los días que les ayude y Zero me mira con preocupación. Ellos lo han notado, al igual que yo, si sigo así...

Lo que más duele es lo que más temía cuando tomé esta decisión. Ese temor que, desgraciadamente, era la cruel verdad. No le importo a Kaname, no soy nada en su vida, ni siquiera ha notado mi ausencia. Lo sé porque aunque Yuuki diga que los de la clase nocturna han preguntado por mí, él no ha sido. Sé que quienes lo han hecho han sido Takuma y Rima, como mucho Shiki. Kaname sólo necesita a Yuuki. Él solo se preocupa por ella, yo no soy nadie para él.

Suspiré pesadamente y miré la hora. Las 11 de la noche. Hoy había un baile. Por eso todos los estudiantes, tanto los de la clase diurna como los de la clase nocturna, estaban en el grandioso salón bailando, charlando... Y yo aquí en mi habitación, mirando al cielo. La verdad es que estaba precioso. No había ninguna nube tapándolo y estaba repleto de brillantes estrellas. Me mordí el labio inferior, quería salir pero si lo hacía... Todos estaban en el baile, ¿verdad? Nadie estará en el bosque. Esta noche... me permitiré el lujo de recordarlo. Me acerqué al armario y saqué una camisa de hombre del color de la sangre. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Olí la camisa. Seguía teniendo impregnada la esencia de Kaname, nada raro ya que era suya. Suspiré. Me la puse. Conjuntaba a la perfección con mis shorts negros. Al hacer frío me calcé con unas botas por debajo de la rodilla negras, que dejaban ver mis largos calcetines que me llegaban por la mitad del muslo y del mismo color que las botas.

Abrí la ventana y salté. Aterricé sobre la rama de un árbol y de allí, sin problema, al suelo. Agradecí internamente la agilidad que tenía gracias a mi lado vampírico. Me encaminé hacia el corazón del bosque, no quería que me encontrasen. Llegué a una zona en donde pude divisar el increíble y hermoso cielo estrellado. Me quedé allí parada, observando aquella bóveda celeste y sin quererlo ni beberlo empecé a llorar. Aquello era muy injusto. Yo también quería ser feliz. Tengo derecho a serlo ¿no? ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme hasta este extremo de ti, Kaname? Te odio por haberme enamorado así. Odio amarte tanto.

Pegué un pequeño brinco cuando un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura. Otra vez ese inconfundible olor que me hacía perder la cabeza... Kaname. Mi corazón se aceleró de forma irracional ¿Qué hacía aquí? Por un lado me arrepentí de venir pero por el otro anhelaba verle casi con desesperación... Irónico, ¿verdad? Sabiendo que fui yo quien se distanció.

Te he echado de menos Gina – susurró en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando su caliente aliento chocó contra mi piel. "Mentira" pensé "Todo es mentira, no quiero seguir ilusionándome"

Y en ese instante me sentí como una muñeca rota. Porque ese hombre, o mejor dicho vampiro, podía hacer conmigo cualquier cosa. Debía de esperar una respuesta, porque al no decir nada me volteó. Él se tensó y no le miré. Colocó una mano en mi mentón delicadamente, como si en cualquier instante me fuese a romper, obligándome a alzar la cabeza y a encontrarme con sus intensos y penetrantes ojo carmines. Sé sorprendió y, acto seguido, su mirada se tornó seria.

¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - preguntó. Vaya sabía que mi aspecto era desastroso pero no pensé que tanto. Al casi ni comer había perdido peso, no dormía mucho, mis ojos habían perdido casi todo el brillo que les caracterizaba. Aparte de esto, ¿qué se suponía que debía responderlo? ¿Gritarle que había sido él, que estaba completamente enamorada de él y que agonizaba cada vez que recordaba que amaba a Yuuki? ¿Mentirle? Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad pero parecía que para Kaname no era suficiente – Dímelo Gina – demandó

T-tú – susurré antes de darme cuenta. Aquellos ojos carmines hacían que perdiese la cabeza. Rompí el contacto visual. No quería seguir esta conversación. Sabía dónde acabaría. Él se mostró sorprendido.

Mi querida Gina, ¿cuándo te he dañado? Dime, ¿qué te he hecho para no verte en 2 meses? - me preguntó. Me mordí el labio indecisa ¿Debía decírselo? Él me abrazó más fuerte – Yuuki y los demás también están preocupados - añadió como si quisiese alentarme.

Pero había metido la pata. Apreté mis manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Pude sentir todo el dolor, la angustia, la agonía y el dolor guardados durante estos 10 últimos años. Siempre era ella. Siempre Yuuki.

No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? - susurré – No sabes el porqué he desaparecido durante estos dos meses – afirmé – No sabes nada – Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Lágrimas que él no veía porque estaba cabizbaja.

No lo sé – concordó – Por eso, explícamelo – pidió

¡¿Qué te explique? - alcé un poco la voz y le miré. Veía todo borroso. Me aparté de él y retrocedí - ¡Mírame, Kaname! - me señalé - ¿De verdad no sabes qué me pasa? - inquirí sin querer conocer la respuesta – Yo... yo... - incluso ahora era difícil decirlo - Yo te amo – le solté – Llevo enamorada de ti desde hace 10 años. Pero no te importa porque para ti solo existe Yuuki, porque siempre ha sido Yuuki – susurré – Y por eso mismo lo odio – volví a alzar mi voz - ¡Odio haberme enamorado de ti así! Siempre he sabido que tu mundo gira en torno a Yuuki y que yo soy solo una amiga más. Y por más que lo sé, no puedo olvidarte. Cuanto más lo intento, más me enamoro de ti ¡¿Por qué? - pregunté con desesperación y tapé mi cara. No quería que me viese llorar. Siempre he querido decirle lo que sentía, pero no de esta manera. Mi corazón estaba roto.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi cara fue alzada. No pude evitar sorprenderme. Me encontré con unos ojos carmines que me miraban intensamente. Sus dos manos sujetaron mi cara y él se inclinó. Sus labios rozaron con dulzura los míos. Cerré mis ojos y me ruboricé. Aquel pequeño contacto, había provocado que mi corazón se saliese de su sitio y que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Afianzó el contacto. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos de manera suave y lenta. Ambos disfrutábamos con cada movimiento, con cada roce, con cada vaivén producido por nuestras bocas. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho. Me acerqué más. Kaname ladeó la cabeza y me apegó más a él. El beso comenzó a ser más profundo y más intenso. La sensación era única e indescriptible. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo sabía una cosa: no quería parar. No quería que Kaname dejase de besarme. Afianzó el agarre sobre mi cabeza y me besó con más fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero degusté demasiado poco sus labios. Gemí suavemente en protesta cuando él empezó lentamente a separarse de mí. Entonces abrí mis ojos y le miré. Su rostro se encontraba a pocos del mío, penetrándome con esa intensa mirada carmín. Volvió a acercarse para lamer los rastros de lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras un escalofrío me recorría entera.

Nunca vuelvas a decir que no me importas – susurró con esa voz que me hacía perder la razón. Asentí ruborizada. Aquello me daba mucha vergüenza y aún no me lo creía.

Él me dedicó una media sonrisa.

¿Te estás sonrojando? - preguntó divertido. Bajé mi mirada avergonzada. Me ruboricé aún más, provocando que él se riera.

Volvió a alzar mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto. Inconscientemente, moví mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente. Él volvió a sonreír ligeramente. Se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la mía. Me sonrojé aún más ¿Era eso posible? No lo sé pero que estaba como un tomate era seguro.

Aishiteru, mi querida Gina – susurró clavando sus carmines ojos en los míos. Dos lágrimas escaparon de mis dorados ojos. No me lo podía creer. Mi amor... era correspondido. Todo el dolor, la tristeza... Había merecido esperar tantos años. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y sonreí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. .

Yo también te quiero, Kaname-kun – respondí con una felicidad que jamás pensé que experimentaría.¿Podía uno morir de felicidad? Porque estoy segura de que el corazón iba a explotarme de la dicha que sentía

Me abrazó por la cintura, apegándome más a él. Comenzó a inclinarse. Me mordí el labio cuando entreví su intención. Paró a escasos milímetros de mi boca.

¿Eres mía? - preguntó provocativamente. Él sabía perfectamente que estaba deseando que me besase.

Sí - respondí ahogadamente y asintiendo con la cabeza. Él semisonrrió antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Como la última vez, noté como revoloteaban las mariposas en mi estómago. Era increíble como se aceleraba mi corazón cada vez que nuestras bocas se encontraban. ¿Esto era real? Acaricié con ternura sus castaños cabellos provocando que él me agarrase con más fuerza. Nunca me cansaré de sus labios. Como la última vez nos separamos lentamente, sin querer alejarnos demasiado. Sonreí tímidamente cuando él apoyo su frente en la mía Kaname. Sin saber porqué, ladeó su cabeza. Hice la mismo y me sorprendí.

Allí estaban Takuma, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, Zero y Yuuki. Me sonrojé e inconscientemente apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Kaname intentando, inútilmente, esconderme.

Aww! Son tan kawaiiis! - exclamó Aido

Hacéis muy buena pareja Kaname-kun – comentó Takuma con una sonrisa - ¿No lo crees? - preguntó a Shiki. Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por esos comentarios. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos muy parecidos a los de Kaname. Yuuki. Ella me dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y noté como tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Zero. Le correspondí la sonrisa mientras que articulé sin ningún sonido "felicidades". Ella me respondió de la misma manera. Zero no estaba muy contento (aún no supera ese odio que le tiene a los vampiros, pero gracias a Yuuki va mejorando) pero aún así me asintió con la cabeza. Le sonreí. Akatsuki y Rima también me sonrieron. Rima era de mis mejores amigas y con Akatsuki me llevaba bastante bien.

Kaname-kun, Gina-chan mirad aquí – oí que decía Aido. Ambos miramos en su dirección y noté que llevaba una cámara de fotos – Eso es, abrazados – comentó mientras nos sacaba miles de fotos. Abracé más fuerte a Kaname. Quería desaparecer. Noté como me acarició la cabeza con dulzura. Alcé mi cabeza. Me sonrió - ¡Me encanta esta foto! – exclamó

Aido-kun ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Ichijo que, como los demás, tenía una gota al estilo anime.

¿No está claro? Conservar los recuerdos de Kaname-sama – exclamó Aido orgulloso – Así recordará a la perfección como se declaró a Gina-chan

¿Insinúas que tengo poca memoria? - preguntó Kaname con una ceja alza. Por su tono de voz estaba divertido. Aido palideció

N-no Kaname-sama, no me malinterprete... - exclamó negando con los brazos frenéticamente.

Kawaiii! - exclamó Yuuki, viendo con Zero las fotos que Aido había hecho – Tienes que darme una copia sí o sí de esta -pidió

Hecho, pero... yo creo que salen mejor aquí... - comentó Aido mientras se alejaba con Zero y Yuuki.

Me quedé quieta viéndolos divertida, al igual que todos. Luego les pediría las fotos. No podía esperar a tener una foto con Kaname.

Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos – comentó Akatsuki. Shiki y Rima asintieron y se fueron con él.

Volvamos, Kaname-kun, Gina-chan – dijo Takuma – aún queda bastante para que acabe el baile – informó para darse media vuelta e irse. Volvimos a quedarnos solos.

¿Vamos? - preguntó Kaname. Tan caballeroso como siempre.

Pero... yo no voy arreglada – exclamé mirando mi atuendo.

Para mí estás preciosa así – dijo. Me sonrojé. Él se inclinó para que su aliento chocase contra mi oído – Además... esa camisa te queda muy bien – susurró para luego besarme impidiendo que pudiese contestarle. Me rendí ante él. - Vámonos – tiró de mí para que llegase a su altura. Luego entrelazó su mano con la mía.

Le contemplé. Estaba guapísimo bajo la luz de la luna. Me mordí el labio inferior. Aún no me creía que él me correspondiese mis sentimientos es que... él era un purasangre. La crème de la crème entre los vampiros y yo... era una mestiza. Abandoné todos mis pensamientos cuando giró la cabeza y me miró con esos profundos ojos carmines. Me sonrió y, sin titubear, le correspondí. Y entonces estuve segura. Estaríamos juntos siempre. Por toda la eternidad.

**Esto es todo! ¿Qué tal? He intentado que los personajes tuviesen su personalidad y no hacerles muy OOC. No sé si lo he conseguido... pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien^^**

**Para este one-shot me he inspirado muchísimo en la canción HOPE or PAIN de Ayumi Hamasaki. Sé necesito escuchar música para inspirarme.**

**Sé que soy una pesada pero muchas gracias por leerlo y espero, sinceramente, que hayáis disfrutado.**

**Ah! y si habéis visto alguna falta ortográfica o algo que debería mejorar no dudéis en avisarme^^**


End file.
